Pidgit
Pidgits are small black or purple flightless crows「悪夢を招く飛べないカラス。マムーに空飛ぶじゅうたんをもらい空を飛び回っている。」 (Flightless crows that bring nightmares. Mamu gave them flying carpets to fly around in the sky.) - Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic instruction booklet, page 34."These flightless crows are the bearers of bad dreams. They soar through the sky on magic carpets given to them by Wart." - Super Mario Advance English instruction booklet, page 31 (Pidgit description). that act as the bringers of bad dreams, and soar through the skies atop magic carpets provided by Wart."He brings evil dreams. He can't fly on his own, so Wart gave him a flying carpet." - Super Mario Bros. 2 instruction booklet, page 25 (Pidgit description). Its name is a pun on pigeon. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Bros. 2'' Pidgits first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2, where they are a rare aerial enemy in Subcon, with one appearing in World 1-2, one in World 3-1, and two in World 5-3. The player usually needs to use their magic carpets to continue through these levels. Pidgits attack by swooping down. The player can defeat Pidget by jumping on them and throwing them. The player can then ride the magic carpet for short distances. In the NES version, Pidgits are colored black; in the Super Mario All-Stars version, they are blue; in Super Mario Advance, they are purple. Additionally, in the NES version, their carpets are red and black, but in the SNES version, their carpets are orange and white, and in the GBA version, they are red and white. In Super Mario Advance, the graphics for the magic carpet appear larger in-game due to being stretched, but are the exact same size as they were previously in the data. ''Super Mario World'' In Super Mario World, Bullet Bills resemble Pidgits in Fall, and are also renamed "Pidgit Bills". Their sprite is altered for Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2, where they are given a flapping animation and look more like Pidgits in comparison to their static sprite in the original SNES title. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Pidgits make a cameo appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. They appear in the level Mushroom Kingdom II and ride red magic carpets. While its magic carpet is three-dimensional, the Pidgit is a two-dimensional sprite. The players can jump on the magic carpet as long as the Pidgit is on the screen. A trophy of a Pidgit can also be obtained. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Pidgits reappears on the Mushroom Kingdom II stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and act the same as they did in Super Smash Bros. Melee; the carpet it rides on has been updated from red to yellow. In addition, a Pidgit appears as an Advanced-class support spirit that slightly increases the power of air attacks when equipped. In World of Light, the spirit can be found in the Mysterious Dimension sub-area of the Dark Realm. The spirit battle takes place on the Mushroom Kingdom II stage, with Princess Peach as the opponent. ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! Pidgits make a few rare appearances on ''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! They mainly appear in the episode "Mario's Magic Carpet". Unlike the normal depiction of Pidgits, these Pidgits are capable of flying with their stubby wings rather than magic carpets, and their favorite food is said to be carpeting. King Koopa calls a service known as Pidgit Express, and ordered for a dozen Pidgits to eat away at Mario's magic carpet. Luigi ends up remembering that he knew how to speak the Pidgits' own language (named "Pidgit"), and convinces them to eat away at King Koopa's magic carpet instead. A single Pidgit makes a brief appearance in the episode The Unzappables, where it plays a saxophone at the Koopa Klub alongside a Goomba pianist and a Shy Guy cellist. Nintendo Adventure Books In Brain Drain, while in Iggy Koopa's hideout after having his mind swapped with a Koopa Troopa's due to the Synapse Switcher, Luigi can order a pizza from Magic Carpet Pizza, a pizzeria run by Pidgits, if he punches the correct number into the cafeteria's KoopaFone. ''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up'' In the coloring book game, Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up, the coloring page for Zoo Keeper features a Pidgit in a zoo. The description for the job is as follows: "Mario the zoo keeper think's he's one lucky fellow. After all, not many zoos in the world have such unusual creatures as Birdo, Tryclyde and Pidgit." ''Super Mario-Kun'' A pidgit appears in volume 8 of Super Mario-Kun. It traps Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi in its flying carpet. ''Mario & Wario'' Similar enemies known as Dodorigesu Jr. appear in the Japanese Super Famicom game Mario & Wario. They are nearly identical to Pidgit's original 8-bit appearance, though they do not fly or ride carpets. ''Wario's Woods'' Additionally, a Pidgit''Wario no Mori'' Japanese instruction booklet (fold-out; equivalent to NES pages). (known as the "Black Bat"Wario's Woods English instruction booklet, page 3 (NES/SNES) & 4 (NES). in the English translation) appears as one of Wario's monsters in Wario's Woods, and overcomes the Sprite during the common event of Wario replacing Birdo. The Pidgit serves the opposite purpose of the Sprite, hovering over the field and dropping extra monsters down on Toad while Thwomps summon bombs. Two of them are also seen in the VS Mode, where they are tied to a gauge display rather than the appearance of Wario. ''Super Princess Peach'' In Super Princess Peach, once Bowser is beaten, a cutscene follows where Princess Peach knocks Bowser out of the Castle, followed by several Pidgit Bills carrying signs spelling "NICESHOT!!". Another group appears with signs spelling "CONGRATULATIONS!" once Mario is saved. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Pidgits appear as enemies in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, and are located on Yoshi's Island. To attack, a Pidgit rises high on its magic carpet, then swoops down into Mario or Luigi]]. If a Pidgit is on the left, it attacks Mario. If it is on the right, a Pidgit attacks Luigi. Occasionally, during its attack, a Pidgit jumps, briefly stalling and possibly throwing off Mario or Luigi's counter. Additionally, some Pidgits carry a bag in battle; these Pidgits have a higher speed rating than normal Pidgits, give up more coins if beaten, and can flee battle. They have more chance of fleeing if there is only one of them. In the Japanese, British English, French, German, Italian and Spanish versions, most of the normal Pidgits' stats have been decreased and they also give less experience points. Profiles and statistics ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Trophy ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Spirit Gallery File:Smb2-pidgit.png|The sprite comparisons of Pidgit in Super Mario Bros. 2 and its port. References Category:Enemies in Super Mario Bros. 2 Category:Super Smash Bros. stage hazards Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits